


Exaudi Nos et Misrere Exaudi Dominus

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Acts, Dark, Dark!Adam, Dubcon kind of, M/M, Rough/Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel will make Adam bow, no matter what he has to do. Rough/hate sex ensues. Written for ravenspear for the 5 Acts Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exaudi Nos et Misrere Exaudi Dominus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenspear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenspear/gifts).



“You'll fail.”

Castiel is God, and he is not a fool. Crowley as useful as he is being the ruler of Hell under Castiel's thumb, won't hesitate to take the first chance to back stab him. And he will not take that chance. Will not allow weakness to creep up on him. And there is the question of disobedient angels and Raphael's followers too. He needs to make an example. One which Crowley would be useless in helping. He has a plan for both, to keep the demon in check, and a good punishment for errant angels. To show his power and authority without using it. That plan is Adam.

Adam would look no different from the day he fell into the Cage. He hides his scars, the madness in his eyes, the grace he carved out of Lucifer and Michael and made his own, with so much ease, that in itself is disturbing.

Once upon a time Castiel would've cared, bothered, lamented, perhaps even feared what the Cage has done to the youngest of the Winchester brothers; but that was when he was a mere angel. Now he is God, and even this unholy wretched creature has it's use in His new Kingdom.

He has a great use for Adam.

And to be honest he likes this wretched creature better. It's powerful, it does not need kindness like Dean and Sam Winchester do. It has no bonds to him like the Winchesters do. He does not need this creature to love him, he just needs obedience. And it _will_ be obedient, _will_ bow to him. Even if Castiel has to break it.

Adam's skin is scarred under his fingers, and he does not try to heal them away. Instead he digs his fingers into them until they bruise purple, until some open up and bleed, and he can feel the souls inside him escape through his fingertips to lap up the blood. Despite the beating he's taken he's yet to kneel to Castiel, but Castiel knows he wont last long.

He slams the boy into the wall face first, hand twisted behind his back. “Will you agree to the terms now?” he growls low into Adam's ear.

Adam laughs through the dust and mortar raining down on them. “That's a love tap. They did worse.”

Castiel slams Adam's head into the wall again, and the crack of bone echoes like a gunshot in the old warehouse. Castiel isn't surprised when he feels the broken bones and muscle reknit themselves immediately. They've been at this for hours. He's turned Adam's bones to dust, nearly bled him out, and still Adam has not once showed any signs of bowing.

“You _will_ agree.” Castiel says.

“Not on your life angel.” Adam twists out of his grip, to attack but Castiel anticipates it and catches him by his throat slamming him back into the wall again.

Adam gasps, and his eyes roll backwards until all Castiel can see is the white of his eyes as blood trickles from his hairline into them. The souls inside Castiel hum in delight at the sight, and Castiel can see why. This thing does look beautiful like this, broken, bruised, cracked, and insane.

“Bow Adam.” He orders, leaning in.

Adam shudders something like a mewl caught in his throat, at the mention of his name. When his gaze lands on Castiel again, it's hooded. And Castiel does not expect the knee against his groin, pressing up hard and rubbing. Or the hand that comes to his chest resting over where Jimmy's heart is beating. The souls hum again, louder this time, forcing Castiel to rock into it, trying to reach out to the boy.

“I carved their grace out. I could carve your power out as well.” And his fingers dig into the fabric, skin, and even flesh at that. Castiel barely flinches at the first spark of dull pain. What Castiel is not prepared for is the spark of pleasure that accompanies it, the way the souls thrum and buzz inside him like static electricity, and the way blood pools down towards his groin.

Adam's smiling at the reaction. His eyes seem like they're glowing. “You like the thought of me trying.”

Castiel is God. And God does not react like this to petty taunts, but the souls thrum angrily at the thought of pulling away. And Adam's hands wind themselves into his hair, tugging him closer.

If that's how it is, he'll just use this to his advantage.

  
Adam tastes like the space around black holes burnt by hell when Castiel kisses him, and he bites Castiel's lips and tongue. He rocks against Castiel's hips furiously while Castiel tears his clothes off, hands coming up to Castiel's biceps and sinking in like claws, while his legs wrap around Castiel's waist. There's no prep, no anything, Castiel just undoes his pants, and aligns himself at Adam's entrance and pushes in, and starts thrusting, despite the dryness. They both feel something give, and suddenly there's enough wetness for Castiel to thrust in smoothly.

And it feels good.

Castiel slams his hips against Adam's. He won't let Adam get the best of him. Not let this creature _win_. He tugs Adam's hair backwards, until Adam's neck and back are in a painful arc, thrusts harder into Adam.

“Ooh, the new God is kinky. Who'd thought? Propositioning his new hopeful Devil like this.” Adam's breath is caught between the words. Castiel can tell he's close.

That's when he stops.

Adam looks at him alarmed, annoyed, snarling. His fingers dig deeper into Castiel's arm, and his chest.

“Agree to the terms.”

“No.”

“I can give you this.” Punctuated with a quick thrust. “And errant angels to correct.”

Adam's eyes shine with defiance as he rocks back, making a pleased sound when Castiel presses into him. But that sound quickly turns into a groan when Castiel tugs his head back again, coursing enough power through the boy to make it _hurt_.

“Bow.” he orders.

Adam looks like he's about to snarl, make some comment, but Castiel tugs harder making Adam's spine creak. Adam pauses, looks at him licking his dry lips, as if he's calculating something. Then, “Yes.”  
Castiel rocks into him again, gently this time, pleased by Adam's decision. But Adam growls, and pushes himself down on Castiel hard, trying to get back to their harsh pace from earlier.

When Adam comes, he's loud, and he bites down into Castiel's shoulders marking it. Castiel's own orgasm is quieter, taking him by surprise and quelling the angry souls in him.

“You'll be rewarded for your loyalty.”

Adam slides down the remnants of the destroyed wall, running his fingers through his hair. When he finally looks back up, he smiles, sort of bored and defiant, as if he doesn't believe Castiel. But he accepts at the promise of angels to carve grace out off, delight dancing in his eyes.

“Sure angel. It'll be fun to carve your grace out once you fail.”

“God won't fail.”

“You will.” Adam smiles all teeth, and mad eyes. “You can resist temptation from me. You're bound to fail.”

-

When Castiel wakes up after falling asleep at the bottom of the reservoir, he's somewhere dark and cold. And Adam is above him fingers on his chest digging in, eyes shining with stolen grace.

“Told you you'd fail.”


End file.
